It Changes When You're Not Around
by Lochlan-and-Lillith
Summary: One shot, fluff! Akira tells Keisuke to go away, what if he really does?


a/n: So this story is an apology for my last one. I didn't put up the proper spoiler alerts. Yuuki56 kindly pointed that out! This is dedicated to them, and all the people I ruined Togainu no Chi for! I promise there are no spoilers in this fic, just good old fashioned one-shot cute fluff! Sorry this took so long too, I tend to get a little OCD! Thanks again Readers!

* * *

I think the last time Keisuke made me this mad was when we were younger and he'd tried sticking up for me when I was getting bullied by those other kids. Who did he think he was saying stupid stuff like, 'you really are a shy guy' and, 'don't worry Akira, I'll be here for you'?

My hands shook as I tried holding back my irritation by clenching them. Dull fingernails dug into the palm of my hands as I looked up into the boyish features of the brown haired nuisance. His liquid honey eyes were full of that innocence that made me want to just say mean things until they stopped looking at me so trustingly. Why was it that no matter what I did or said to him, he wouldn't leave me alone?

I'm not shy; I have no idea why he said that. In fact, I'm the opposite of shy. I know myself so well that I don't care about what others do or think. It's who I am. This idiot that hangs off my every word insists that because he bothers me so much, he knows everything about me. I can't stand him sometimes; especially now.

We stood in front of the factory where we worked at, leaving after a particularly grueling day's work. Boss had been in an uproar with the loading crew (Keisuke and me included) over the lapse in output, so today he made sure we made our quota, and then some. Already I could feel my arms starting to cramp.

The sun was just dipping below the line of buildings on the horizon, casting out rays of iridescent crimson, goldenrod, and amber to meld into the already darkening blue night sky. But that's not what I was concentrating on. At the moment, all my attention was focused on the grinning idiot before me. I'd paused just so I could specifically glare up at him. But despite the holes I was burning into him with my gaze, he merely continued smiling.

So hopelessly oblivious…

Shaking my head, I turned and stuffed my hands into my pockets, and started once again in the direction of home. I could hear his clumsy footfall start after me as he called after my retreating back, "W-wait up, Akira!"

Ignoring him, I trudged on. I think today Blster could wait. My mood would only take a turn for the worse if I had to deal with all those slack-jawed brawlers. Keisuke caught up to me, one hand scratching nervously at the base of his neck as he offered, "I'll get us some food for tonight if you want…?"

He was good for one thing, I'll admit that. If I ever was in want of anything, he'd get it for me without batting an eyelash. I made a sort of grunt as a response and led the way to the corner market where we quickly picked up a couple microwavable meals and some drinks before heading around the block to my apartment building.

My irritation was just starting to subside as I sat down heavily at the rickety table in the small kitchen area. I just wanted to get some food in me, and curl up in bed for a long nights sleep. Keisuke instantly took up the bag holding our groceries and set about preparing everything. If only he could just be still and quiet for a moment. I raised a weary hand to my brow and pinched, trying to stave off the headache I knew was waiting to strike.

"Tomorrow's our day off, what should we do?" he said, rummaging in my cupboards for a plate.

I would prefer to be alone.

"I was thinking we could go check out that new shop downtown…"

Well then you should go. Why do you insist on dragging me into everything you do?

"Oh, and then we should make sure the school got your financial aid application for the upcoming classes."

Why do you care so much? I barely talk with you. I'm not even talking right now. All you're doing is running your mouth and making me more agitated. I've had enough.

"Leave…" I muttered, barely over a whisper.

Keisuke's shoulders tensed before he turned to fix his wide eyes on me. My anger spiked again as I repeated, a little louder, "Leave."

"But, Akira-"he started before I stood up sharply and said, "I'm tired of listening to you. Just get out."

I could see that he was hurt by my words, but unbelievingly I could see pity in the very recesses of those stupid eyes of his. The bastard was making his own assumptions about me again. He thought I was weak. Well, I think he's full of shit, and his face was giving me a headache.

My face was warm with emotions that I couldn't place. All I wanted was to be alone and get my head on straight. This guy was making me feel like I was unable to handle being alone for more than a minute. And I hated it.

"Keisuke…I don't need you around," I muttered darkly, scowling once more over at his stunned, pathetic form before pushing from the table to stomp to my bedroom. Once inside, I slammed the door and crashed down onto my bed.

Let this day finally be over with. All I want is peace and quiet.

When my eyes opened next, I didn't even realize that I'd gone to sleep. No dreams had appeared, not even annoying distractions, just peaceful rest. Groggily, I rolled onto my side and glanced up at the clock blinking down at me. Its neon red lettering told me that it was nearly eleven in the morning. I'd slept all through the night…which was a first. Normally Keisuke would have come to pester me by now.

That's when I recalled what I'd blurted last night. Maybe that was a bit harsh, but I was tired. And he never stops being…himself. I chuckled bitterly as I moved to my dresser to pull out a new change of clothes. At least he had the sense not to come traipsing in today, even if it was a little out of character.

I shuffled out into the kitchen, glancing into the living room area to see if he'd stayed over on the couch. But there was no sign of him. Taking up a piece of stale bread, I made my way into the living room. The changing texture of the floor was always a pleasant feeling - cold hard wood, into the comfort of gently chafing carpet. Flopping onto the couch, I slowly ate my breakfast and let the minutes tick by in blissful silence.

But as the hours dragged on, I began to wonder: where exactly was Keisuke? He should have come back by now, giving me that ridiculous look that always made me brush off any kind of ill-feelings. My eyes once more sought out the clock hanging above the refrigerator; a quarter past one.

"Damn…" I murmured, running a hand roughly over the lines on my face. I'd wasted the whole day just lying there. Groaning, I sat up and headed for the front door. If he wasn't going to show his face to me, then I'd go find him myself. But he didn't answer when I knocked on his door.

I merely turned and headed out into the cool spring air and started towards Blster. A good fight would take my mind off that idiot. But the whole day, I was starting to realize, felt a bit off. Every fight, I found myself searching the crowd for his familiar face. More often than not, that earned me a punch or kick. When I left, I could hear the others talking in hushed tones about how strange it was to see me without him. One boy whispered as I passed, "Maybe Lost got tired and killed him…?"

I kept my eyes trained on the ground as I strode down the street. Soon, I was wandering with no particular destination in mind, wondering if perhaps something _did_ happen to him. What if he'd been mugged somewhere? He never could put up a proper fight. The knot in my stomach that had been growing since this morning, finally turned over uncomfortably.

Now my feet were carrying me at a steady jog. Worry knit my brows together as I rounded the corner into the downtown square. Scanning the hoard of people jostling past me, I began working my way to our normal haunts; a bookstore just on the corner with a particularly good pair of seats next to the window, a café that had an award winning rice omelet. I even checked in places we never went to, all in the hopes of seeing that he was alright.

By the time the sun had set and the stars were out, I was in a panic.

My legs never stopped. I must've run at least a dozen miles before I finally made my way back to his apartment. Finally, I braced myself against his door frame and tried catching my breath, clutching the painful stitch in my side. Cursing under my breath, I asked myself, 'If he's been with me for so long…then why didn't I seem to know anything about him?' I went to all the different places I go to, but not one of those was somewhere I knew Keisuke liked.

"You idiot…" I muttered through clenched teeth as I knelt on the ground, finally overcome with exhaustion. "You're always supposed to be here…"

I'd never imagined my life without him there to harass me. Now that he really wasn't here…I couldn't stand it. To my surprise, a sharp stinging formed in my eyes. Tears followed soon after, burning track marks down my cheeks to my knees. Burying my head in my hands, I tried to hold them back.

Right now, I just want to hear his voice…more than anything. I wanted to apologize for being so immature. Because what was I but a child? I hadn't matured at all. When I get upset, or flustered, or…shy, I take it out on the people around me. I can never just listen to others. All I think about is my own needs and wants.

"A-Akira…?"

My head snapped up at the sound of his familiar voice, more tears falling as I did. He stood there looking just as moronically optimistic as usual, that is until he saw that I was crying. Setting the grocery bag down quickly, he rushed to my side and knelt so our faces were level and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Anger swelled. I think it was because he'd embarrassed me by finding me weeping like a girl outside his door, and because I'd been looking for him all day; all that running, just to see his stupid face. Before I could get my emotions in check, I'd punched him, and not a half-assed punch either; a real punch. He fell back with a cry. Clutching at his cheek he asked, "What was that for?"

Looking at him now, I realized that it felt so natural to be with him. Why didn't I ever notice this before? I was such a moron. Not bothering to stop the tears anymore, I bowed my head in defeat. Getting once more to his knees, he reached out and tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder. Instantly the warmth and comfort radiated through to my chest. He was such a jerk for making me feel like this; like my heart was about to break in half with relief.

I reached up and clutched the front of his jacket as I, without a word, let my head fall against his chest. More of his warmth was what I needed right now. His body froze beneath me. I didn't blame him. I'd never done anything like this before. Finally he stuttered out, "A-Akira what a-are you-?"

"I'm sorry, Keisuke."

"Huh?"

Lifting away, I glared up into his stupid molten hazel eyes and growled, "I'm not going to say it again, idiot."

For a moment, he merely sat there in utter shock before clearing his throat awkwardly and asking, "You w-wanna come in?"

Nodding, I stood. It was amazing how much better I felt now that I was around him again. He did the usual, bustling around making a lot of noise, and making a fool of himself, but I didn't mind. As he clattered about I asked gruffly, "Where were you today...?"

"Oh, I uh, slept in then went down to that new shop downtown that I was telling you about yesterday. After that I got some groceries and came back." He answered, setting out food for the both of us as he took his seat opposite me from the table.

My brows drew together as I asked, "That's it?"

"W-well, yeah," he muttered, a blush tinting his golden skin a slight red color. "You seemed like you wanted some alone time, so I-"

He could be so thick headed. No; more than that, I was thick headed. Standing abruptly from my seat, I saw worry in his eyes as I strode to his side. You didn't say anything wrong idiot, you said everything too right. Without thinking, I gathered him into a tight embrace. It felt so good to be around him again. When he was gone, it was like a part of me was missing.

"Um, Akira…?" he muttered into my midsection. "I can't breathe."

A blush of my own warmed my whole face. I backed away without a word. What was I doing? You'd think I'd turned into some mushy…Keisuke. I was about to give my excuses and make a quick escape when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Eyes widening, I realized that Keisuke was pulling me back into his chest in a tender embrace.

Maybe we could stay like this for just a little while, I thought as I clutched at the sleeve of his shirt and closed my eyes.

"Don't leave me alone again, alright?"

"…alright."

That night, he led me to his room and held me in his arms until the morning sun fell over the both of us. With a smile and his usual greeting, he rushed to the kitchen to start throwing things loudly again. Rubbing at my temples, I merely chuckled and got ready for another day with my Keisuke.

* * *

Please review! It means I can catch my mistakes and fix them!


End file.
